


Shining Stars

by the_cashewpeia



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_cashewpeia/pseuds/the_cashewpeia
Summary: "When you found music, you found love."Let's go, stars ensemble!*Ensemble Stars character x reader oneshots collection (tags will be updated later)
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Reader, Isara Mao/Reader, Tsukinaga Leo/Reader
Kudos: 27





	1. Kiss Me! (T. Leo)

Title: Kiss Me!

Pairing: Tsukinaga Leo x Reader (Ensemble Stars)

Genre: Fluff

Words count: 1435

Warning: -

♞

"Kiss me~!"

"Leo, no. Not now."

"Whyyyy?"

It already happened several times today, your tangerine-head boyfriend glued to you like a postage to an envelope and asking for your affection. Not like you did not want to give him though, but everyone was watching and the thought of performing a PDA was not your cup of tea. And the fact that you were feeling under the weather made the decision to give him the attention he wanted should be postponed, at least for now.

"People are watching." You simply shrugged, before finding a comfortable position to take a quick nap on your desk.

But your body was being shaken by no other than the King of Knights, forcing yourself to sit and noticing a pout adorning his face.

"But... I need a kiss to find inspiration...." He kept whining.

What kind of theory whirled in this genius' mind?

"Leo...."

Just before you were going to give him an hour of lecture, the bell that signaling the beginning of the next lesson was ringing. You could hear him dramatically let out a sigh, as he left your side to his class. A soft chuckle left your lips at... well, his antics.

Just so you know, the temporary get-away was far from lifting up your state. It was making your headache worse, almost like ripping your head open. And your temperature kept rising, the embodiment of the fever that haunted you from the second you started your day.

It was hard to stay focused, and just when the thought of _giving up _popped into your mind, another bell rang. It was finally lunch time, much to your contentment.__

____

____

"(Y/N)-chan~! Lunch time!" In less than a minute, Leo already lunged to your desk. He wore his smile from ear to ear, as if reminding you of your not-so-promise earlier.

You nodded and just followed him, not even trying to argue when latched his fingers with yours. He skipped some steps and stopped when he almost dragged you with him. The boy turned his head and just realized that you looked terrifyingly pale. You were successful to cover yourself before, but when you two were outside of the class, nothing could stop his worried eyes from peering over your feverish form.

His hand reached for your forehead and quickly pulled it back with a surprised gasp, "(Y/N)-chan, why didn't you tell me before?"

You just hummed weakly, before putting your weight on the poor boy.

"You're hot!" He panicked.

"Well, thank you." A low chuckle was all you could muster, as he tried to hold you without making you uncomfortable.

He was laughing softly, but the concerned expression still hung on his face, "I don't mean it that way, but... you're hot in either way. And don't worry, your brave knight will bring you to the safest place!"

Your said knight soon carried you in his arms, accompanied with his loud sound. Not to exaggerate, he was screaming out loud about someone being in an emergency and that everyone should move out of the way.

You could swear it was the most embarrassing thing in your life. But you could care less as the pain that hugging your body took control of your mind.

Just when you two reached the infirmary, the door opened and revealed your nurse teacher, who wore an unusually annoyed expression. Seemed like he wanted to check the source of the ear-piercing sound when you came.

"Tsukinaga...." He sighed, then his eyes landed on your figure, "lie her down and I'll check on her."

The examination was fast as you hoped it would be. The next second, you were laying on the bed with a blanket tucked up to your chest and a wet cloth on your feverish forehead. The teacher already went somewhere else and the only person who stayed by your side was no other than Leo.

Silence hung around you two, when you thought that your orange haired boyfriend might start a conversation first. 

"You won't have your lunch?" You asked.

His light green orbs meeting your eyes and somehow you could see that confusion was reflected on them. Without hearing his answer, you assumed that he already forgot what time it was.

"You must be forgotten that it's lunch time, then." A gasp left his lips, when you guessed correctly.

"Well, it's unimportant." He beamed, trying to brighten the atmosphere, "your health is more important for me!"

His sweet words caught you off guard. It was not like he was an unromantic partner, but he was more unexpected and free-spirited than you could imagine he would be. And you like it, the surprise he would always have only for you.

"(Y/N)-chan? Earth to (Y/N)-chan?" You snapped out of your thoughts, only to see his waving hand just before your eyes.

"Eh, sorry...."

A bright smile plastered on his lips, as he scooted closer to your laying figure on the bed. "Don't be! I bet you need to rest, so let's go to sleep!"

" _Let's? _" You repeated his word and he nodded in approval.__

____

____

"Yep! I'll sleep with--"

Just before he finished his reply, you shook your head, much to his dismay.

"Ehh. Whyyy?" His pout replaced his happy beam, "I just want to be with youuu!"

You wanted to be with him as well. But if you were allowing him, he might get sick and you did not want that to happen.

"You can catch my cold."

Leo whined again, but stopped when you said that you would not give him hugs and kisses for a month. They were his weaknesses and you knew it.

"Okay then." His shoulders dropped, as if it was pulled by the gravity, "but, let me stay here! I'll get more inspiration if you're nearby."

You sighed and nodded in approval. It was better to let him stay, rather than leave him somewhere to do only God knew what, which most of them led him to troubles and scoldings by a certain vice-president of the school council.

"Okay!" His yell was loud enough for people outside the school to hear and you quickly shushed him, "good night then, (Y/N)-chan!"

"Yeah, good night, Leo." You beamed at him before closing your eyes.

At first it was hard to let your body relax, but the familiar scratching sound lulled you slowly to the dream land.

You gradually lost your consciousness, just before something pressed to your lips in a flash. Shock pulled you back, the drowsiness you felt before gone under your nose.

There before you, a pair of light green eyes lit playfully as an ear-to-ear smile refused to leave his lips, the same ones that just kissed yours.

"Leo! You can get sick!" You repeated the same warning you just gave him a few minutes ago.

"Hehe." He chuckled while ignoring your fed-up caution. "Okay, okay, I won't do that again!" His hand automatically shielded his head when you raised a pillow to him.

An annoyed huff escaped your pouty lips, as you laid back down to your previous position. Leo kept his eyes on you and averted his gaze only when you caught him staring, which you guessed that he was trying to find the right time to attack you with a kiss again.

Attempting to go back to sleep was a bit harder, as you kept checking on him at random times and he innocently tried not to meet your gaze.

"You don't believe me?" The boy faked a bitter expression when you kept your eyes on him and you almost forgot that he was a third year.

Sighing to yourself, you tucked the blanket up just below your nose, completely covering your lips from him. It was finally easy to take a nap, as you did not open your eyes every minute, when you could feel a breeze barely fanning your cheek. Somehow it was comforting, feeling the cool sensation on your flaming skin, but at the same time, it was weird.

You did not even lie down under the window. So, how?

Your eyes blinked slowly and to your surprise, those recognizable light green orbs were greeting you the second you opened your eyes.

"Leo! I've told you!"

His snickering laugh was a music to your ears and clear enough to paint a smile on your face. Well, you knew this could happen and you could not stop him no matter what.

"Okay, say goodbye to a month worth of kisses and hugs!"

"(Y/N)-chan! Please have a mercy on meee!"


	2. Summer Date (H. Keito)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thought of a date in summer might different for some people, and your boyfriend was one of them.

Title: Summer Date

Pairing: Hasumi Keito x Reader (Ensemble Stars)

Genre: Fluff

Words count: 923

🌙

Summer and date. When you thought about those words, your mind coming up with an image of you and your boyfriend went for a trip to the beach. The two of you would smell the salty breeze while splashing the cool water, then enjoying ice cream and watermelon. Or maybe you would go to the annual festival while dressed in yukata, playing every game the stands had, and sharing the food you bought.

But, well... maybe that was not the case if your boyfriend was no other than the vice president of Yumenosaki High School's council, Hasumi Keito.

"I don't expect this to be our date." You put your pencil on your pouty lips, while eyeing the serious boy before you, "a date in summer holiday to be exact."

It was a peaceful morning in the summer day, when Keito decided to call you up. And that peaceful morning was broke into a clamorous time, when he asked you for a date. You could do nothing but screeching in shock, though. After all, going for a date in the beginning of the holiday was almost impossible. Moreover, after reminiscing his three hours of speech about finishing your homework before the time to go back to school.

And your hope was almost crushed the second you heard that the date he meant was working on your tasks in your house. He said that he would supervise you himself, so that you would not lie about finishing it to him.

But... at least you could spend a day together. It would be fun, right?

The green haired boy before you just ignoring your whining for the past hour, his hand scribbling the book down without a second thought of stopping. At least for now.

You sighed. Somehow expecting his reaction, as you tried to collect the mood to do your tasks.

"We will go on an actual date after you finished your homework." Without glancing at your bored face, he turned the page to continue his own work.

"But...." You copied him, but instead of answering the question, all you did was doodling random characters on the last page of your book, "it's the first week of holiday. I still have a lot of time to catch them up."

This time, Keito finally took a look up at your pleading face, "you said the same thing last year and I recall you called me in the middle of the night to ask me for helping you finish your homework."

You could not help but groaned at his remark. Well, you could not deny what he had said. But, it was holiday after all. You thought that he would take it easy and just doing the works little by little. It was different from slacking off, though.

Seeing your motivation went down, Keito sent his sharpest glare at you, before letting a sigh out when it did not work at all, "I promise, I'll take you to everywhere you want. But first, finish your homework."

"Yes, sir...." You grumbled, but complied anyway.

Keito's lips curved upwards when he saw you doing what he said, even though you were muttering curses under your breath. It stayed like that for a while, as you two scribbling the answers down, until he came back to his super focus mode.

But... It was boring. Doing homework was boring, even when your boyfriend was nearby. How he could do that everyday and did not get bored?

"Keito?" You whispered his name, but got no reply. A huff escaped your lips, as you went back to doodling and scribbling nonsense to entertain yourself.

Bored. You were so bored you did not know what to do anymore.

The bespectacled boy noticed your action, but chose not to make a fuss of it. After all, he knew that you would stop working at some point and if he kept his attention to you, he would not finish either.

"Keito~?" He could feel you nudging his feet under the table, but he brushed it off. It made you annoyed, even though you were the one who kept bothering him.

But you would not back away, though. Because bugging him was your new hobby at the moment.

Your green haired boyfriend scrunched his brow, "I swear, if you keep doing that, I won't go to the festival with you."

"Hmh, okay." You huffed, as your hand went back to dance on the book, feet no longer tickling his ankles.

It was less than a minute when you stopped once again, eyes locked on his face while smiling. An odd one, if he must say. And he swore something evil must be wandering in your mind.

"I won't bothering you again, though. But.... don't you want something cold to drink?"

He nodded, unconsciously let out a relieved sigh when he realized that you did not plot anything.

"Okay! I'll bring some iced tea." You beamed as you walked towards the door behind his figure, as he kept doing his homework.

Just when Keito did not expect anything from you, he felt your lips pressed on his cheeks. He was frozen at the spot, earning a melodious laugh from you.

The sound of the door slamming shut was the cue for him to slump over the low table. His red face planted over the cool material of the board, completely covered from anyone's eyes.

For seconds, he forgot how to breathe and it was your fault. And thanks to you, he would not focus on his homework anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm open for request! You could check my tumblr @the-cashewpeia for more details ^^


	3. Rain and Cocoa (I. Mao)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgetting something wasn't always a bad thing. Sometimes, it led you to an even better situation for you.

Title: Rain and Cocoa

Pairing: Isara Mao x Reader 

Additional Character(s): Sakuma Ritsu

Genre: Fluff

Words count: 2153

⭐

"I don't believe I forgot my umbrella in a time like this."

School was over minutes ago, but you were stuck between going home as soon as possible or staying a little bit to check for the weather. Some students were staying to practice for their performance or doing their club activities. But since you didn't join any club at the moment, you chose to go home and do your producer work. Even though maybe you would be stuck somewhere because of the pouring rain.

"Aren't you going home?"

You were too focused on your own world when someone tapped your shoulder, earning a high-pitched screeching from your mouth. When you turned your head to see who was disturbing you from your train of thoughts, your eyes met a pair of green orbs. Shock was reflecting in them, as the owner pulled their hand from your shoulder.

"Isara-kun?"

Isara Mao, the treasurer of the school council as well as a member of Trickstar. How could you forget his voice? After all, you helped his unit due to your job, as the producer, for several times. Even though it was harder to see him, because the two of you attended different classes.

"Only 'Mao' is alright, no need to be too formal with me." He grinned. "And sorry, I don't mean to scare you. I was just curious though, why haven't you gone home yet?"

Your shoulder slumped when hearing his question, "I was about to leave, but I'm afraid that the rain will pour soon."

"I can-- WAHH!" His words cut short when another boy plopped himself from Mao's behind. He clung to the poor boy's neck, while sending a questioning look towards you, "Ricchan, you shocked me!"

"Maa-kun, why are you running away like that?" The ravenet nuzzling his head like a cat would do to its owner, "let's just go home...."

Ritsu put his weight upon his best friend and it was clear that Mao struggled to stand on his feet while balancing himself, even though he didn't say it out loud.

"May I help you? I can bring your bags." You said.

"Ah, no pr--"

"Here." Without further notice, the younger Sakuma was half-throwing his bag towards your figure, while peeling Mao's bag off from its owner. Thankfully, he didn't fling the later bag just like before. Instead, he gave it to you, but almost dropped it in the process.

You could hear a sigh from Mao, "Sorry."

"It's okay! After all, I could still catch the bags." You showed him the additional bags that hung in your fist.

The red-violet haired boy shook his head slowly and you could see that he forced a grin to form on his face, "It's not the bags. I mean... sorry to trouble you."

"Don't sweat it! After all, I want to help you." You couldn't help but beamed a smile to ease the mess in his mind.

Smiles were exchanged between you two, as another voice interrupted the moment and reminded you about someone's existence.

"Maa-kun...."

"Ah, right. Sorry, Ricchan."

*

The walk between you three was silent, moreover because Ritsu unwittingly dozed off on his best friend's back and you didn't have any topic to be discussed about. All you did was follow Mao and made sure that you could lend him a hand if he needed it.

"Ricchan, we're here."

You couldn't help but be stunned in silence as you realized how big Sakuma family's house was. Even a big house was an understatement and you thought that 'castle' was the right word to name the enormous building before your eyes.

The younger Sakuma just yawned, before muttering his best friend's and your name to an invitation to his house.

"Come on, let's get inside!" Mao called for you, while flashing his signature smile, "it's okay, I'm here."

A blush soon masked over your cheeks, as you realized that he saw you gaping. It wasn't your fault though, that you were amazed by the immensity of Ritsu's house.

When the three of you walked inside the building, you thought that you would be greeted by a line of maids with charming smiles. But the reality was the dimness and the lack of sunlight that filled the room. It couldn't help but to make you shiver due to the low temperature.

Mao just waltzed to a room without another thought, as if he knew the house like the back of his hand. Not wanting to be left behind, you scurried away and followed his trail.

After almost being lost, you arrived at another dim room filled with bed and some furniture like cupboards and shelves. Without questioning anything, you knew that it was Ritsu's room.

The red-violet haired boy put his friend down on the bed and tucked the blanket up his chest. He then motioned to put Ritsu's bag on one of the shelves, before bidding the ravenet a good night.

As Mao left the room, you complied with what he just asked you to do. But when you turned your heels to follow the Trickstar member, you could hear someone whispering to you, maybe.

"Good luck...."

Wait, what was that? Did that person really pray for your luck? For what? And it must not be Ritsu, right?

But, well... he was the only one in the room other than you, so... perhaps?

Just when you closed the door to Ritsu's bedroom, Mao heaved a sigh, "sorry. You've must reach your home by now."

You knew that he didn't like to weigh anyone down with additional tasks, noting how much he apologized to you until now. But you also knew that it wasn't a burden at all. After all, he always worked so hard and you want to do nothing other than supporting and helping him in any way you could.

"It's okay." Once again, you said those words while handing him his bag, "don't worry. I want to help, after all."

Silence engulfed the two of you after those lines rolled off your tongue. Neither you nor Mao knew what you should say, until the sound of downpour hitting the roof ringing in your ears.

And somehow it worsened the boy's mood.

"Don't say sorry." Before he could mutter anything, you stopped him in his tracks.

He seemed shocked, unable to grasp the fact that his green orbs told you everything.

"Heh." The sound of his laugh could be heard, "you know me so well."

"Of course! I've known you for months." You replied back by mimicking his grin as well.

He smiled softly, while whispering something into the thin air, "I think you don't know much about me."

"What?"

"Nothing!" Mao cracked a wide smile before leading you to the front door, "You should stay in my house until the rain stops."

He opened his compact umbrella and motioned you to join him under the shade. It wasn't big enough for two people, and if you stayed further, one of your shoulders would be drenched in no time. But....

"Sorry, but you must walk closer." He was the one who moved an inch towards you, until your shoulder bumped his upper arm. Another apology left his lips, but your mind was filled with his scent and warmth that it left no room for you to think straight.

The quiet walk soon ended when you arrived at a simpler house--at least if you compare it to Sakuma household's castle--much to your dismay. You thought that you should say something to cut down the awkwardness, before arriving at his home. And now that you had reached his place, the low courage, that prevented your brain from functioning, took control of your entire body.

The peacefulness you didn't hope for soon broke when you followed the red-violet haired boy inside and found a girl with the same hair color as him. She beamed at him, but his smile turned brighter even more when she saw you.

"Oh! Nii-chan, you bring your girlfriend home!" Her spirited voice was enough to paint your cheeks in beet red.

Mao's younger sister darted towards you in a curious manner and it was enough for the boy to pull you towards him.

"Stop it. She was just take a shelter until--"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." The younger girl stuck her tongue out, "anyway, nii-chan, mom and dad haven't gone home yet. But don't do anything inappropriate, okay?" She teased her brother, then left while giggling and ignoring Mao's annoyed expression.

He let out a tired sigh, "sorry about that. My sister likes to tease people and seems like I'm her favorite victim."

You couldn't help but laugh at their antics, "no problem." You said.

His lips turned upwards, as he led you to his room. He then took care of you first, before darting off to make a hot beverage.

While waiting for him, you wrapped yourself in a warm blanket he gave you and looked around his room. It was not too different from any boys' room you could imagine, with necessary furniture and posters of basketball players hung on some faces of the wall.

And it was when you finally noticed a moon-shaped plushie on the bed. It was yellow, but the color became pale due to its age. And a smiling face was adding a touch on one of its sides.

Just when Mao came back with two mugs of hot cocoa on a tray, you put it back but he caught it in the corner of his green eyes.

"Don't say sorry." He mimicked you while grinning, "it was Ritsu's, but he insisted on having it."

You hung your head low, felt bad because he discovered you picking up on his things. But the melodious laugh that escaped his lips somehow made your emotional state better.

"It's okay. You know that me and Ritsu knew each other since we were children, right?" He asked, "he often came here and played with me. And when I realized it, he was attached to me like... well, you already saw how he behaved around me." Another string of laugh filled the room, while you tried to shoo your anxiety away with sipping the hot beverage.

You couldn't help but peeking at his nostalgic face over the rim of the mug. His face alone told you about the friendship they built over the years, the growth of two young boys, and how they actually needed and helped each other in those dark times.

"I always wanted to be there for him, because he's been relying himself on me. It feels like... I don't want to disappoint him, as his best friend." Mao beamed, as he was down on the memory lane.

Words were stuck in your throat as you couldn't weave anything to reply. Of course he sensed this and laughed wearily to lift the mood up.

"Sorry, that must be boring right?" He scratched the back of his neck, while averting his gaze on the surface of the chocolate beverage.

At last, you shook your head, "no. I was just thinking about something...."

"Hm?"

"I...." You inhaled deeply, "I want to be there for you, just like the way you did for Ritsu. And I want you to rely on me, when you need someone to lean on, as... a friend."

Silence engulfed both of you, before Mao took action to break the invisible ice between the two of you.

"I'm glad you feel that way. But...." A soft smile touched his lips, "I don't want us only to be friends or best friends."

Shock was controlling over your mind and made you tongue-tied. You wanted to say something, to ask about the thing that made you giddy all this time. But, it was hard.

Once again, Mao took control over the conversation, "do you get it?"

There was no way you didn't get the hint. It was crystal clear to you. But, how to respond?

The red-violet haired boy leaned closer, his eyes shut as the distance between you grew shorter. You did the same until you could feel his breath fanning your burning cheeks, before his lips met yours in a slow manner.

It was quick and tasted like cocoa. Did the first kiss always taste sweet like this?

"I... like you." You muttered those words.

He expected it from you, but never anticipated you to say it first. Moreover, before he confessed his feelings towards you.

"I guess you get it then. But...." He tried to hide the fact that his cheeks were burning with happiness, "how could you steal that line from me?"

A grin plastered on your bright face, "I just feel like it?"

Your attempt at cracking a joke made the two of you burst out laughing. Both you and him already forgot about the heavy rain outside, as the soft pitter-patter carried out a tune of the blooming youth love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm open for request in my tumblr @the-cashewpeia ! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open for request atm! You can check my tumblr @the-cashewpeia ^^


End file.
